


My whole life, it has always been you

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, The Selection AU, cause i love those books, jake is a prince, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake is forced into participating in The Selection, a competition between twenty girls. Their goal? To become his wife and future Queen of Rosemont. But what happens after Jake falls in love with someone who isn't one of the twenty contestants?
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Heaven help me now, heaven show the way, get me back on my own two feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic published after many failed attempts. The hiatus is killing me so I'm writing this to pass the time. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
>   
> Chapter title from 'Gloria' by the Lumineers.

She put the popcorn bag into the microwave and started staring at the time left to cook, tuning out her brothers wrestling in the background. _God I can’t wait until I leave them tomorrow._ She was hoping for at least _one_ sister when her mom was pregnant with the twins a couple of years back, but for some reason, god just seems to love cursing her with seven brothers. Don’t get her wrong, she loves all of them (except David, of course), but she sometimes wonders if her life would be less chaotic and competitive if she didn’t have all of them.

The microwave beeped, and she took the bag out of the microwave, only to have a horrible burning smell take over the kitchen, just in time for David to walk in.

“Wow Amy, can’t even make popcorn? No wonder you’re not on the mantle,” David says, smirking annoyingly.

“Ugh shut up, idiota,” Amy says back, throwing a piece of burnt popcorn at him, immediately regretting it because David snitches on everything ( _everything)._

“Oh you’re so dead. MAMI, PA, AMY BURNT THE POPCORN AND THEN DUMPED IT ALL OVER ME!!” David yells over his shoulder.

“What no I didn’t dump it on him you liar!” Amy yells back just as David takes the popcorn bag from her hand and dumps it on his head to make it look like she did, giving her that same annoying smirk after he does it.

Amy’s father comes into the kitchen to see what the commotion it is, and glares at Amy once he sees popcorn all over David hair. “Amy, clean this up immediately and come join the family, the report is almost on.” Amy groans while David snickers and head out of the kitchen towards the living room where her whole family is watching the news on their TV. Amy wishes she can take her sweet time and not want to go through the worst part of the week, but she knows her dad will get mad at her if she misses ‘necessary family bonding time’. 

Amy throws the last of the popcorn into the trash and heads towards the living, sitting next to her least annoying brother, Christian.

“Okay everybody be quiet, it’s starting,” Amy’s mother says from her spot on the couch.

The words 'Rosemont Capital Report’ comes up on the screen, and then it changes to the front of the palace of Rosemont. Amy silently groans because, as previously mentioned, this is the worst part of her week.

The Kingdom of Rosemont airs a news report every week to inform their citizens about current events happening on the island. Amy hates it because she thinks King Roger only started airing

it just to gloat about how much richer they are than the families living very close to poverty (Amy’s family being one of them), and not doing anything to solve it. She also has to look at Prince Jacob’s punchable face every single time on TV. God, she hates him. Sure, he’s way more attractive than most of the guys on the island, but, even though she has never met him, she infers that he’s the biggest jerk ever and a huge playboy too. 

“Hey Amy, maybe you’ll end up on the report during your year away,” George, on of the twins, says to Amy.

“Haha, like a twenty-one year old girl who’s working as a student teacher for the most stuck-up kids at the palace be featured on the most watched television program on the island,” Amy says sarcastically.

“Well with that attitude you won’t!” David says to Amy before she rolls her eyes.

“Oh look mija, the prince is about to come on,” Amy’s mother says, winking her eyes suggestively. It’s at these moments she wishes she was locked in her room for a whole day just reading Harry Potter.

“Ugh Mom stop, you know I don’t even respect him,” Amy says, showing disgust on her face.

“Why not mija he looks so smart and mature and handsome-”

“EW MOM.”

“Hey!” Everyone starts complaining about Camila’s statement, the latter coming from Amy’s dad, Victor.

“What, I just think that if Amy were to run into the prince during her time at the palace that they’d become friends, and maybe something more…’

“Ew ew ew ew ew, gross gross gross gross, stopppp,” Amy says, shutting her eyes and covering her ears to hide her mother’s comments. Just then, the king comes on with Prince Jacob standing next to him, looking all proper and, well, boring really. Sometimes Amy wonders if he even has friends or if he has ever even kissed a girl, but she doesn’t dwell on it too much.

“Good evening citizens of Rosemont,” _No, it is not_ Amy thinks while King Roger continues speaking. “My son would like to share some news with all of you today and we thought it was best to share it with all of you tonight on _The Report_. Son, take it away,” Roger gestures towards the front of the camera before taking his seat next to his wife, Queen Karen.

Jake clears his throat before speaking, glancing at something off camera before looking straight at us, putting on a big smile. “I’m happy to announce that I’m ready to participate in the selection

to choose my wife and future Queen of Rosemont.” Everyone in Amy’s living room gasps while Amy just rolls her eyes, pretending to not be shocked. “Twenty girls of the ages twenty-one to twenty-five will be participating in the selection that will start in just about two weeks. A letter will go out to all of the girls on the island within that age range tomorrow with all of the information needed for the draft and a personal survey about you. That’ll be all, thank you for your time.” Jake leaves the podium where he just gave the message that probably has every adult woman on the island (except Amy) jumping up and down and squealing from excitement.

“Oh my god Amy you could be the future Queen of Rosemont,” George says and then squeals like a pig afterwards.

“What, ew no gross, there’s no way I’d doing the Selection,” Amy says back, her face once again filled with disgust.

“Why not mija, he’ll love you, everybody does,” Camilia says.

“Because he’s probably a rich snob who’s only doing the selection to find the ‘perfect queen’ or whatever. And, even if I entered in an application, there’s no way I would be selected as one of the twenty girls. It’s impossible.”

“Nothing’s impossible mija,” Victor says in a very fatherly voice.

“Doesn't matter because I’m not doing it,” Amy says firmly, which means she’s done talking about this.

Amy thinks the selection is bullshit. Every other girl on the island would think otherwise. The chance to compete to become the wife of Prince Jacob and maybe rule the island one day? Sign them up. But for Amy, it’s a hard pass.

“All of the girls that are competing are only there for the crown, not for Jake. I bet half of them will be the richest of the rich, because the selection is obviously rigged for them to be the twenty. Not one guy or girl in the history of the selection has been from Washbourne or worse.” The island is split into 10 communities of levels to separate the rich from the poor, and if you live in Washbourne (Amy’s community) to Reed, you’re the medium class to poorest on the island. There’s been a rumor that the selection is rigged so that the prince could have a “proper” princess instead of some poor girl who’s only clothes are dirty overalls covered in rat turds.

“Well, I don’t care if you do the selection mija. It’s not like you’re going to be selected, right?” Camila tells Amy.

“Yeah and I hate the prince because he’s a selfish piece of shit,” Amy mutters.

“Language Amelia,” Victor says, somehow hearing her quiet voice. She swears her father is like some half-bat creature.

“Well, you should go pack, you have to leave for the palace in tomorrow,” Camila says to Amy.

“Mom, you think that I haven’t packed my clothes a week prior? You really don’t understand me sometimes,” Amy says while she gets up to go to her room.

“That’s what happens when you have eight childern!” Camila yells to Amy who’s going up the stairs to the safe sanctuary of her room. She used to have to share her room with Christian, but then her older twin brother moved out, then another one a year later, so she, being the only girl, got one of the vacant rooms. She closed the door and let out a deep sigh, then went to check for the fifth time that week if she had packed all the right clothes for the palace.

Amy had wanted to be a cop when she grew up, but because of the sexism and low pay in Rosemont, she had to pursue teaching instead. Her parents had been pressuring her to find a job for a year now, and when they got a letter back from the palace saying they needed a teacher for all subjects to teach the kids of the families staying at the palace, her parents made her immediately accept, despite her being completely against it. It’s not that she didn’t want to finally become an adult and start her independent life, she had actually been looking forward that since she was just ten years old. It’s that she didn’t want to start her independent life in Rosemont, teaching snobby rich kids who have everything they ever needed, and she certainly didn’t want to be anywhere near the snobbiest of them all: the prince. But she needed a way to get her picture on the mantle, and this may be the easiest way there. She can’t just keep on collecting dust on the piano, right?

So, after about a day of mental pros and cons lists, Christian finally convinced her to take the job. Sure, she’d miss her family, but she needed to grow up, and that job was her best opportunity to do so.

After re-checking her binder, Amy got into her favorite sweatpants and t-shirt, and settled comfortably on the bed, reading Harry Potter (Goblet of Fire, thank you very much), feeling excited (but nervous) about the next chapter of her life that starts tomorrow.

~

Jake walks from the podium and back inside the castle, his hands shaking and _very_ sweaty. That’s understandable because he just told the entire island he’ll basically be playing the bachelor and select his future wife in a competition. Why did he ever agree to do this? Before he can answer that, his father comes into view, and his sweaty hands clench into fists in his pockets.

“Hey that was great son! I’m proud of y-”

“Shut up, you don’t have a right to be proud of me,” Jake interrupts, anger in his eyes. On camera, Jake is the dutiful son everyone wants to see. Off camera, he can actually express himself freely with barley and consequences.

“Why are you so mad, I just got you every little boy’s dream: twenty girls competing to be his wife,” Roger says, confusion all over his face.

“That may be the dream of all the snobby, rich kid in the palace, but not mine. I never wanted to do the selection, but here we are,” Jake says, throwing his arms up in the air to have the crash against his legs loudly.

“This is a tradition that has been apart of the kingdom for several generations. It’s your duty, as future king of Rosemont, to have the selection when you are twenty-one years of age,” Roger says, his tone quickly going from cheerful to angry.

“You’ve always known that I wanted to choose my own wife,” Jake says back.

“You will get to choose.”

“Out of twenty girls!” Jake huffs loudly and stares at his father with a cold demeanor. “I want to go out and experience life, instead of being locked in this _prison_ every single day.”

“Stop it.” Jake flinches a little at that. “I will _never_ have my only some marry some _commoner_ ,” Roger says this with disgust,”just because of love. You’re only purpose of this selection is to find someone suitable to be a queen. Am I clear or not?” 

“Yeah whatever, go fuck yourself,” Jake then turns and walks off, ignoring the calls from his mother who just appeared behind his father.

  
  


Jake goes to the kitchen, still angry from his conversation with his father. He finally finds the person he was looking for, spotting him watching the rest of _The Report_ on the TV in the common dining hall. When the person sees him walking towards him, his entire face perks up with excitement.

“Jakey! What brings you down here, I thought you had another segment today.”

“Hey Charles. Can we go talk outside for a while,” Jake says, holding up a six-pack of beer. Charles nods very vigorously, following Jake to the outside grounds.

They go to the fountain at the back of the palace where there is a zero percent chance of any reporters capturing Prince Jacob shotgunning beers with head chef of the palace every other day.

“So what’s up? Is this about the selection? Do you not want to do it?” Charles says, opening his beer can

“Wow, how’d you know I was gonna ask about that?” Charles just shrugs, and motion for Jake to continue. “Well, I obviously didn’t want to do it. I only did it because my dad threatened to take away more from the already poverty ridden families in the south if I didn’t, which is a straight up horrible thing to do,” Jake says to Charles.

“Wait, he actually said that to you?” Jake nods his head. “Wow, he really is evil. He looks so nice on TV though!” Charles says.

“Yeah, that’s all just an act to ‘raise morale’ or whatever,” Jake says angrily. “I just want to go out and meet a nice girl, or guy, at some local bar and fall in love and get married. Why does he want me to have to select one out of twenty girls, half of which are really going to be there for the crown.”

“Okay Jake, as your best friend for the past five years, I think I have a right to say that I don’t think that’s the reason you don’t want to do the selection.” Jakes look up from his beer to look at Charles with a confused look.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about Charles,” Jake says after a moment of thinking. Charles raises his eyebrows, and after another moment of thinking, Jake finally got it.

“No, that’s just, no it’s not about,” Jake gulps loudly before saying the next word, “ _her_ .” Jake then chugs down the rest of his beer which makes it _super_ unconvincing, and Charles notices this.

“Come on Jake, it’s okay to not be okay about it. I mean, look at me. I still haven’t gotten over Vivienne, and we broke up two years ago.

“Yeah but it’s not ok for me. You guys were together for like three months. Mine lasted _way_ longer than that, and the fallout was much worse. You were there for it, I was a disaster. I didn’t talk to you, Gina, _or_ Rosa for a whole month,” Jake says with tears threatening to fall.

“I know that, but maybe the selection is the best way to get over her. You have to find your rebound Jakey,” Charles says, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

“But this isn’t going to be a rebound, it’s my wife,” Jake shivers at the word. “A year ago, I thought she was it for me, but then she broke me and left you guys to pick up the pieces. There’s no way in hell I’d use this selection to find my future wife with her only purpose being that she be my rebound,” Jake says, opening a new can of beer.

“But maybe you can find your true love, your soulmate,” Charles says to Jake.

“I doubt that’s likely. What if I’m not capable of loving anyone anymore again the same way I loved her?”

“To be honest, I don’t know if you will. But you at least have to give it a shot. If you go in feeling confident, you’ll turn out great on the other side. And you can choose when it ends right?” Jake nods while looking at the grass. “You can take as long as you want to decide, and you can always drop out at any time. You’re one of the strongest people I know Jake.” Jake raises an eyebrow at this, but Charles ignores it. “I know that you can find your true love, even if it’s by some silly competition.”

Jake starts to feel more optimistic about the selection after that, and for the first time that day, he smiles, for realz. “Thanks Charles, that really helped.”

“Anything for my spice boy,” Charles says enthusiastically.

“Nope, I already agreed that we will never be called the spice boys.” Charles looks defeated by that. “But how about we steal one of the tasers from one of the guards and tase a bunch of random fruit.” Charles perks up from that, and they both run into the palace full of energy.

Jake falls asleep that night, nervous about the selection, but, for the first time in a long time, optimistic about the future.


	2. I said 'Hello, how do you do?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this. Might continue with weekly updates.
> 
> Title from 'Classy Girls' by The Lumineers

“Call us when you get there!” Camilia yells out to Amy.

“Will do Ma! Bye I love you guys!” Amy waves to her family while her dad starts up the car engine, and they both drive to the airport.

“So, you excited or nervous?” Victor asks Amy with the radio softly playing in the background.

“Kinda both, just don’t want to mess this up,” Amy says to him.

“At least you’re doing something you love, that’s enough,” Victor says.

Amy waits a moment before asking this next question because she knows this’ll get a big reaction out of her dad. “What if I won’t love it?”

“What do you mean?” Victor starts gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Amy winces. “Well, this wasn’t my first career option and I don’t really like the location-”

“That’s enough Amy. I know that you wanted to become a cop like me, but the atmosphere there for women is terrible and the pay is low. I’m thinking about your future, and maybe one of these days, you should too. Understood?”

Amy glares at him briefly and turns towards the window, hoping he didn’t see her expression. “Understood.”

“Good because I really think you’ll enjoy this job. Living in such a luxurious area like the palace will be an amazing experience and teaching kids will make you so happy. I used to love the days I would go into schools and talk to them about safety.”

_ But were they all rich, privileged snobs who think they’re better than everybody?  _ Amy thinks. She would never say that out loud with her father there. That’s a guarantee to get yelled at.

They finally reached the airport and Amy and her father hugged goodbye, promising to call each other after she landed in the royal city. She got on the escalator and turned around to see her father, waving with what she swears are tears in his eyes. Amy waves back as he slowly disappears from her view.

~

After a one hour flight delay, a spilled smoothie, an angry civilian who was wearing said smoothie as a big stain on their back, and a very terrifying dog that she’s deathly allergic to,

Amy finally made it to the palace where there’s a guarantee of even more bad stuff that’ll happen to her. 

The guard that picked her up from the palace sent her to her room in the common living rooms where all the workers and their families stayed. He gave her a set of rules and procedure and left Amy to read them, which Amy did, very thoroughly.

Most of the rules she had already known like how she should eat properly and no disrespecting anyone of a higher status than her. She also wasn’t allowed to go to the fifth floor, where the royal family had stayed, but that wouldn’t be a problem. She would rather burn all of her binders than meet any of the royal family.

After going through all the rules and seeing her teaching schedule for the next day (and all the days after that), she finally got a good look at the room she was staying in. It was small, but definitely bigger than her room back at home. There was a walk-in closet with a medium sized bathroom and bed with a TV hanging on the wall. After a good look at her room, she left her room and walked around the palace.

As she had suspected before, the palace was  _ huge _ . Portraits of past rulers were hanging on the walls and there was so much decor that all looks very expensive. 

While she was admiring all of the beautifully decorated walls, she ran into something, or rather,  _ someone. _

“Oh my god I am so sorry I w-” Amy stops talking because the very person she ran into is the one person she was hoping she would  _ not _ run into.

“I’m so sorry about that I wasn’t looking where I was going and-”

“No you don’t need to apologise Your Highness,” Amy stumbles a little over her words even though she has no reason to be nervous.

“No it’s ok uhm here take this you kinda spilled your water everywhere on you,” the prince hands Amy a towel that seems to be already wet and stained with something orange.

“NO! Uhm sorry I can go dry off in my room but thank you your majesty,” Amy nods politely and turns around, walking back to her room very embarrassed because she  _ just spilt water all over herself in front of the goddamn prince! _ She had never respected him or any of the royal family, but she was hoping to not make herself look like a fucking idiot in front of the most important member. 

But what she found very odd about the prince is that he was very...different. She had only seen him on camera so he was always wearing his uniform with several medals on it and his hair was

neat and gelled down. But just now, when she collided into him, his hair was sticking up everywhere in little curls and he was wearing a hoodie, white t-shirt, and jeans, the shirt having a very large orange stain on it.  _ Oh that’s why he was carrying a towel that was half orange _ she thought. Being proper was the first rule in the palace, and the guy who was going to run it in a few years was the opposite of proper.  _ Maybe I saw wrong  _ or  _ He’s probably not like this everyday _ is what Amy thought. He he was like that everyday, then the whole island is fucked and nobody would want him in the selection.

Amy got to her room and sat on her bed, turning on the TV. Of course the palace had everything available for everyone, so she turned on a rerun of Friends and tried to forget about what had just happened.

~

He really didn’t mean to run into her. He was just drying off where he had spilled orange soda on his shirt when a  _ very _ beautiful girl accidentally ran into him. When she realized who she had ran into, he swore he could see a flash of anger in her eyes. She then ran off to her room, not even accepting the towel that he’d offered her. Jake just shrugged, and walked back to his room to go get another shirt to wear.

Jake went to the kitchen to see if Charles was free (and if the kitchen had more orange soda because he kinda spilled his all over himself) and he spotted him by the TV, talking to one of the guards (and one of Jake's closest friends) Rosa.

“You look like shit,” Rosa says with a straight face.

“Thanks,” Jake replies sarcastically, turning to Charles. “Wanna hang out?”

“Oh, I would, but I can’t right now, I’m teaching kids how to make pizza,” Charles says.

“Oh ok that’s fine. How about you?” Jake says to Rosa.

“Sure, let’s go. But you should fix your hair or I’m not coming with you.” Rosa grabs her leather jacket.

“Oh that’s why she was so weird this morning,” Jake whispers to himself.

“What are you talking about weirdo?” Rosa asks as they make their way out to the gardens.

“I ran into this girl I never saw before this morning and she acted really weird.”

“Maybe because you’re the prince and, for some reason, all the girls on the island have massive crushes on you.”

“That’s what I thought too but she looked like she wanted to get out of the situation as fast as she can. And she looked a little angry when she recognized me,” Jake adds.

“Maybe she hates you, it happens. Now enough talking, more silence,” Rosa commands

“Okay then,” Jake says to himself. After their quiet walk while Rosa sharpened one of her knives, they both went their separate ways, Rosa to the guards quarters and Jake up to his room. Before he could get there though, he was stopped by Charles, excitedly running over to him.

“Jake guess what!” Charles says excitedly. “All of the letters for the selection came back, and most of the girls eligible for it on the island have submitted their letters in. Isn’t that great Jakey!” 

“Yeah sure I guess, still not too excited about it though,” Jake says while looking down at his shoes.

“Come on Jakey! If you don’t go into this with an open mind, you’re never going to find your wife!”

“How do you do that?” Charles tilts his head to the side. “How are you so optimistic about twenty radom girls competing for me, the person you know the best in the whole world? You’re way more enthusiastic about this than me, and you’re not even the one they’re competing for.”

“You said it Jakey, I know you better than anybody in the whole world, so I know there has to be at least one girl in this world who’s capable enough of being your wife. You’ve just gotta have faith that that one girl is in the competition,” Charles reassures. “You’ve just been recalling memories of  _ her _ , and that’s what’s making you skeptical about this whole competition. She’s in the past, Jakey, this is your future now,” Charles pats him on the shoulder.

“Okay I’ve got to admit that was a pretty sweet line,” Charles smiles at Jake’s approval. “But I’m still not that excited.” Charles’s face falls after his little speech fails. “It’s not you though! It’s me. It’s my problem and I have to fix it.”

“Are you...breaking up with him?” Gina pops out of nowhere, startling Jake and Charles. 

Gina is Jake’s adoptive sister. Roger and Karen were having trouble conceiving a baby after Jake was born, so they decided to adopt Gina, the daughter of Karens close friend, Darlene, who had passed away a few weeks before the adoption. Jake and Gina bonded instantly, and they’ve been close ever since.

“Oh hey former lover,” Charles says to Gina.

“Ew!”

“Gross man.”

“Okay, shouldn’t have mentioned that,” Charles says.

“What were you talking about?” Gina asks

“Nothin-”

“The Selection!” Charles interrupts happily.

“C’mon man!” Jake exclaims.

“Ooooh the selection. I can’t wait to have mine. The chance to have twenty hot guys compete for this?” Gina whistles while gesturing to her body. “Will be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Well it’s not for me. So, if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to my room to find some silence,” Jake fast-walks to his room, hoping Charles doesn’t come after him. Luckily he doesn’t because he knows now to respect his boundaries. Jake locks his door and sits down on his bed, flipping through the TV channels, until he heard someone yell in the room next to him. Jake sighs, knowing very well that it’s his parents arguing.  _ Great _ , he thinks,  _ Of course they ruined my needed silent time.  _ Jake turned off the TV, got a bag of nuts, and headed out of his room to find some quiet.

Jake’s parents have fought a lot ever since Jake was seven years old. With the stress of running a country and just plain old marital problems, they have been at each other's throats every spare second they get. Unfortunately for Jake, he can always hear them arguing through the thin walls of his bedroom, so he had to find an area where noise was nonexistent because he may be a very loud person, but he likes his quiet moments. 

After searching the palace everywhere, he found a refuge of sorts: The roof of the common living rooms. It was on the other side of the palace, but it had everything Jake needed: a great view of the grounds, a nice fireplace, and the absence of his parents arguing. The only person who knows about this is Jake and Rosa because Rosa also loves quiet places but she also likes her privacy so she barely ever joins him there.

Jake walked up the stairs to the roof, but stopped when he saw somebody already on there, looking out into the palace grounds with their back turned to him. His first thought was that it was Rosa, but she was on duty that night. Curious to see who it was Jake cleared his throat, and that sudden noise made the other person turned around, her eyes going wide when she sees who it was.

~

“Can I join you?”

Amy didn’t know how to answer this, because a) it was the prince and she hated him but b) it was the fucking prince and he would probably kick her out of the palace if she said no to one tiny thing he asked for, so she was basically forced to say yes.

Jake walked over to the railing, a kind smile on his face, but Amy knew better. She would always remember her father’s words when she was young:  _ They will act all innocent to you at first, but then they will snatch everything. Everything. _ She kept that in mind while he stood about two feet away from her, his elbows on the railing with a soft expression on his face.

“The view is so pretty, isn’t it?” Jake pulls Amy out of her thoughts. She almost forgot that he was even standing right next to her.

“Uh, yeah it is. Prettiest I’ve ever seen,” Amy answers. She knew he could tell that she did  _ not _ want to continue talking. She can see him furrowing his eyebrows at her before turning his head back towards the view in front of him.

“So what are you doing out here?” Jake asks her after a couple more minutes of silence.

“I needed to be somewhere quiet,” Amy replies coldly.

“Aw samesies!” Jake doesn’t detect the harshness in Amy’s tone, which makes Amy glare at him.

“Cool, cool cool cool cool, no doubt, no doubt,” Jake mumbles nervously while fiddling with his hoodie zipper.

They stay in silence for a few minutes until Jake pulls something out of his hoodie pocket “Nut?” Jake holds out a bag of nuts to Amy.

“Sure.” Amy reaches out for one, but Jake pulls his arm back immediately.

“Nuh uh, I have to throw it, those are the rules,” Jake implies.

“All right then.” Jake throws a nut into the air and Amy misses it, miserably.

“What are you doing,” Jake laughs. “Trying to catch it with your nose?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Amy contests.

“All right, watch and learn.” Amy takes the bag from him and tosses a nut in the air. Jake catches the nut it his mouth.

“Piece of cake. You need to start practicing my friend,” Amy rolls her eyes at him, but a smile fights its way onto her lips.

“Ha, look at that,” Amy looks to where Jake is pointing. There were two guard dogs currently engaging in a heated fighting match. Amy laughs slightly at the image. “I think the one with the red collar will win.”

“What? No way, the dog with the green one is so much bigger!” Amy exclaims.

“Wanna bet?”

Amy turns to him amusedly. “What are the stakes?” She asks.

“Well, what do you want?” Jake asks her.

Amy thinks over her choices until she comes to a conclusion. “You guys have a private library right?” Jake nods. “I want access to it.”

“Ok then,” Jake laughs. “If I’m right…you have to get me a can of orange soda from the kitchen.”

Amy raises her eyebrows at that, then reaches her and out to him. “Ok deal.” Jake shakes her hand like the gentleman he is, then they both turn towards the dog fight, just in time to see the dog with the green collar strike down the other dog, causing him to retreat back to his area.

“Ah ha, I won!” Amy yells, pumping her fists in the air.

“Yes you did, congratulations,” Jake laughs. 

Jake’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he looks disappointed when he reads the text message

“Dammit,” he says under his breath. “I have to go, work emergency.”

“No it’s fine.” Amy would never admit it out loud, but she does feel a little sad that he’s leaving.

“Oh before I go,” Jake turns around to speak to her. “I never got your name.”

“It’s Amy. Santiago,” Amy says with a smile.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Amy Santiago,” Jake smiles back.

“You too, Your Highne-”

“Jake, just Jake.”

“Ok Jake,” Jake nods to her, then goes downstairs to deal with his emergency.

Maybe, just maybe, the prince wasn’t as bad as Amy thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
